In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,764, dated Sep. 27, 1994, I disclosed a shoe securement apparatus for securing a shoe to a foot using a lace but without requiring the use of knots, or the like. Instead of knotting a lace, I disclosed a plurality of posts or clips and indentations on a shoe to take up the slack of a lace and secure the shoe to its wearer. The lace is shown in my patent secured to the sides of the shoe with a fastening means formed of interlocking bristle-like materials, such as a hook and loop fastener arrangement. Non-mating materials were provided at the ends of the lace to prevent the ends of the lace from adhering to the fastening means on the sides of the shoe to thereby permit easy release of the lace.